ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ron Howard
}} __TOC__ Untitled Ron Howard has long been a presence in television before Arrested Development, so he didn't "return" to TV for that project. So I added further information about his TV activities. JuanOso 20:16, 25 December 2005 (UTC) Composer? Will anyone write about how Ron Howard is a music writer and composer? I belive he even wrote the music to "A Beautiful Mind". Good stuff. 65.9.89.94 04:02, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Da Vinci Code His latest film, The Da Vinci Code, reteaming Howard with Splash and Apollo 13 star Tom Hanks, has been a box office hit, despite largely negative reviews and criticisms of its historical and theologic accuracy. Is it worth noting the criticisms of accuracy for a fictional movie of a fictional book? Shouldn't the furor be mostly over the book, and the line about the movie end with "despite largely negative reviews"? Unless the movie has additional inaccuracies beyond the book (I haven't seen it, so I can't say), it seems like an unnecessary point. --4.254.112.191 03:42, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Career Chronology Although The Music Man was Howard's first major big screen success as a child actor, he had already been appearing on The Andy Griffith Show for 2 years by the time the picture was released. The article seems to suggest that the film came first. It is more likely that he had gained recognition first as Opie, which led to his being cast as Winthrop. MDonfield 05:14, 16 March 2007 (UTC) A notable film for Howard was "The Shootist" with John Wayne. I believe this film was soon after the end of his Opie role and prior to "Happy Days". —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 23:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) No mention of "The Shootist" 1969 with John Wayne. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 05:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) This article says that Ron Howard gained his role on Happy Days as a result of his role in American Graffiti, but in the Happy Days article it notes that Ron Howard was cast in the original pilot episode for Happy Days well before American Graffiti was cast, and indeed that he was cast in AG partly on the basis of his role in the HD pilot. If he was already in the pilot episode of HD it's hardly credible to credit his role on the series itself to his appearance in AG. Someone who knows more than me about Ron Howard and about how to edit might want to fix all this. WikiProject class rating This article was automatically assessed because at least one WikiProject had rated the article as start, and the rating on other projects was brought up to start class. BetacommandBot 03:35, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ) That website looks as foil-hatted as they come. (talk) 04:12, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Added Land Of The Giants (TV series) Episode: Genus At Work (1969) I Just Watched it KingSparta 18:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Mash I was watching VERY old reruns of Mash tonight and saw Ron Howard on it. The episode is from 1973. I've added a comment as such in the TV section. Here's a link confirming it in case anyone thinks I've made a mistake :P http://www.faqs.org/faqs/tv/mash/guide/ —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 10:08, 18 December 2007 (UTC) i often wonder why in the info site that ron does not mention andy griffen who had to have given ron his real start and couching. Goober. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 02:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Talent Is there a reliable source on Howard's ability to turn events with known outcomes into suspenseful films? "Apollo 13" is a masterpiece, & "Cinderella Man" is almost as good. (I almost think he could remake "Titanic" & have you wondering if the damn ship would actually sink!) Trekphiler (talk) 14:38, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Directing Lollers, It says, Splash,"Apollo 13"(*****) Needs Changed Personal Info? It's strange to me that there's no information in this article at all about Howard's personal life. Does anyone know why that is? Sugarbat (talk) 18:51, 18 March 2014 (UTC) Following the ANI post about Howard's wife, there are plenty of sources about his long-lasting marriage to Cheryl, so I see no reason why that should not be included. As for whether she "prefers" to be described as a writer rather than an actress, that's really rather irrelevant. If she has been both, then both should be included, as long as they can be sourced. There are many sources saying they were married in 1975. Here's a source on his marriage and family, an article on his daughter Bryce Dallas Howard: She hopes her marriage will be as happy as that of her parents, Ron and Cheryl, a former actress. "They met when they were 16 years old in high school and they've been married for 35 years and been through a lot together," she says. "They have four children and they have stuck to their commitments, no matter what. I want to take that into my marriage. Bryce is the big sister to 21-year-old twins, Paige and Jocelyn, and 19-year-old brother Reed. "Paige is going to be an actress and she's astonishingly talented," she says. "Jocelyn is a photographer and my little brother is going to be a professional golfer. He's a prodigy. We're all very close and I try to be a good example but I'm constantly accused of being over-bearing because I just want what's best for them." ("Daddy's Girl; Bryce Dallas Howard's Fame Continues a Proud Family Tradition" by John Hiscock: The Mirror. August 11, 2006, p.12). I can't find anything about Cheryl Howard's writing career. If the new editor can provide information on publications, that would be helpful. Does she use the name Howard or Alley? Note that the whole of the personal life section was simply junked in this edit with the perfunctory edit summary "rmv fmt". Yes, it was uncited, but it was also uncontroversial. Paul B (talk) 17:36, 13 May 2014 (UTC) :I don't think it's very controversial what his wife does, but is the Early life section the best place for it? It doesn't quite fit the timeline sequence. —'C.Fred' (talk) 19:18, 13 May 2014 (UTC) ::I think the deleted Personal life section should be restored. Citations can easily be found for most of its contents. Paul B (talk) 21:45, 13 May 2014 (UTC) :::The removed material on his featuring members of his family in films was cited only to IMDb, and the Daily Mirror is also not a very good source. So I have created a very brief personal life section mentioning his marriage and children (who are listed in the infobox) with a reference for the marriage to the biography we are already citing. has not responded to calls for references, instead placing an Amazon link in an edit summary; that reveals that his wife publishes as Cheryl Howard Crew, but in any case, his wife's profession is not of great import in this article unless recent reliable sources mention it, so I simply left that out. Perhaps the editor can help with sources to flesh out that personal life section; otherwise, in my view it may as well remain perfunctory. He's known for his career. Yngvadottir (talk) 22:30, 13 May 2014 (UTC) ::::The Mirror should be fine for uncontroversial stuff, which this is. This article in the NYT refers to Cheryl Howard's writing career, making it clear that "Cheryl Howard Crew" is one and the same person and Mrs Ron Howard http://www.nytimes.com/2005/04/24/fashion/sundaystyles/24NITE.html?_r=0. I see no reason why she should not be described as "actress and writer". I've no idea why wants to delete references to her role as an actress. The fact that her husband has her in his films is really sweet. I can't find any evidence that it's something either of them want to conceal (why would they?). In 2008 Ron wrote "She's in everything, going back to my Super-8 days. She's a good-luck charm. For me, it became something I was very superstitious about." (USA Today 12 Sept 2008. p.1). Paul B (talk) 19:44, 14 May 2014 (UTC) :::::That NYT source is great, and would make it possible to insert a note that she now writes novels as Cheryl Howard Crew. This is not so much about as about accuracy - she was an actress when they married - and undue weight; is she independently notable enough? If not, her now being a writer is at best an aside now that we have a good source for it. But I have re-removed the paragraph about his featuring family members in his films because it needs far, far better sourcing than a cast listing in IMDb. If sources can be found, then great, it is sweet and improves the article. But without them it falls under BLP and shouldn't be reinstated. To that extent the editor is right. I did a bit of searching yesterday and couldn't find sufficient sources, but others may be able to. Yngvadottir (talk) 20:28, 14 May 2014 (UTC) ::::::I could be bold and add it, but in the name of consensus-building, I'm going to suggest it here. What do you think about adding the following into the middle of the Personal life section: :::::::His wife, who now goes by the name Cheryl Howard Crew, is a writer. ::::::With a citation to the NYT article for that. Reasonable? —'C.Fred' (talk) 21:34, 14 May 2014 (UTC) :::::::It looks reasonable. :::::::On a related note, someone needs to find more reliable sources for this edit. Epicgenius (talk) 23:50, 14 May 2014 (UTC) ::::::::OK, I've put it in the Personal life section. that's the inadequately sourced para. I referred to above. Can you find sourcing? Yngvadottir (talk) 04:16, 15 May 2014 (UTC) :::::::::There is this, but I don't think that the link is very reliable. Epicgenius (talk) 12:05, 15 May 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I agree, it isn't. We shouldn't have anything in a BLP sourced to IMDb. If he characteristically does this, it should be mentioned in some review(s). All I can find is cast lists including his father, no commentary, but Google may well be hiding things from me. Yngvadottir (talk) 12:14, 15 May 2014 (UTC) Alma Mater Mention I'm bringing this up on behalf of an IP editor who keeps vandalizing this page without actually discussing the issue. Oddly enough, I actually agree with the editor and thought I'd mention it. Currently, Howard has an "alma mater" listed on his infobox, but the article itself even states he never actually graduated... so he can't really have an alma mater, right? --PureRED (talk) 16:58, 29 May 2015 (UTC) :Definitions seem to indicate it means attended or graduated, so it appears to be correct as is. --‖ Ebyabe talk - ‖ 17:05, 29 May 2015 (UTC) ::Interesting! TIL! Thanks for looking into it more Ebyabe! PureRED (talk) 17:09, 29 May 2015 (UTC)